the day the drifting stopped
by bilbo baggins1962
Summary: this is based on the stories " keep drifting " and "they'll drift no more" . the story line was so good I couldn't leave it " unfinished". please read and review


this story is a continuion of the stories " keep drifting " and they'll drift no more" done by cierraluv97( done without there knowledege)these stories were so good in my opinion that i just couldn't leave the story " unfinished" my apoligses to Cierraluv97 if i stepped on any toes...THE DAY THE DRIFTING STOPPED... **it was a year ago**

a year ago,

a year ago today infact. the memories that she had to repress because they brought her to the brink of insanity could resurface .she remembered the day like it was yesterday. she was teaching her class in new mexico when there came a knock at the door."miss blake your wanted in the superintendents office"" be back in a few minutes students , keep reading till i return" when she got to the superintendent"s office she was surprised to see her friend and next door neighbor gabriella bolton . "this came special delivery for you, "i just had to get this to you myself".as she took the envolupe and looked at , she started to shake , it had a royal seal on it.a seal that belonged to a king whos daughter had been killed . a king who blamed her and her friends and hunted them down like wild fained amnesia to save both herself and her this was 5 years ago at the opened the envolupe with entripedation . _" be it here now known that by royal decree that the group known as mystery inc is now declared to be fully pardoned by his magisty the king. they are here by declared to have thier outlaw status removed and are free to go whereever they shall chose"_ she had read it twice before it finally sunk in . tears were starting to flow from her eyes when gabriella said" come with me , we have a surprise for you my friend". as they left the office she noticed that there were alot of offical looking people in suits around . when they got to the teachers lounge what she saw stopped her dead in her saw people who looked like her friends that she was forced to leave behind. she stepped forward slowly , she had to be sure before she did anything...it was them. what started out as tears of joy soon became a flood . it had been 5 years and they were still alive , almost all of them , scooby wasn't memories started flooding back .she could remember the blond haired boy who became her best friend. she could remember the brown haired girl who teased her about her barbies and always seemed to lose her could remember the tall lankly boy who would run from the first site of a ghost, but when when he was needed the most, he could be counted on. she could finally remember without going insane. the joy at this meeting was beyond she was hugging them she heard a noise erupt as if from the whole school, every class room was watching thur closed circuit t.v..the teacher that always seemed sad was now happy again ...but that was a year ago today.

Today is a special day in coolsville. the gang and their familys were getting together for a very special reunion . they are celebrating 1 year of freedom . when they had returned to coolsville they were meet by their famlies at the edge of town and there were hugs all gang used the drive back to catch up on everything that had happened after that fatefull night. they vowed to never let it happen again . being seperated for that long was just too much for any one of them to bear alone, they needed each other .daphne was told how the mortens had taken them in ...at the very risk of there lives...and had given them shelter for 3 years . they stopped and visited the mortans on there drive back .the mortons took daphne in as a member of the family just like they done with fred, velma and shaggy. they spent the week there being told how they were afraid that that were going to killed , but then the king visited them as well and thanked them because in taking them in they had stopped him from commiting a great wrong . there was great joy in this small reunion . the mortons could finally let all their vistorers see could now open the curtains because the sun now stood for freedom again. when the gang fanilly left they told the mortons to come to coolsville and visit one last round of hugs the mortons said they would be visiting soon and the they left for home. the reunion was well underway when there was a knock at the door . " i'll get it said velma"she opened the door and tears of joy started coming to her eyes...the mortans had come to coolsville ... she hugged them all and said "wait here a minute while i get the rest of the gang". a minute later the mortans were being hugged by fred, daphne and shaggy as were welcomed in there home and led to the back yard where all the family members were chatting away . daphne walked up to her father and whispered " theses are the people that saved fred, velma and shaggy ". at which point mr. blake said" may i have everyone attenion please "." we have very special visitors here today " it was here that fred steped forward and introduced them... " .family members, i'l like you all to meet the mortons, the family that at the risk of there very lives saved us and gave us shelter for 3 years " . simple hand shakes were not enough , hugs were the order of the day, even amoung the men. as they were introducted to all the inddivial members of each family they were taken in and members of all the familys there, just as they had done to there own childern. when later the mortons said they needed to leave to find a motel the gang would have nothing of it. they had taken them in ...now it was time for them to repay them for there acts of kindness. later when all was quite , they got together and caught up on the events of the past year. the mortons commented on how better looking velma was that she had time to get well. they noted that they were much happier now " its nice to see you all smiling in fact" they brought on another round of was shortly announced the room had been made for the mortons and just before they all went to bed fred ,velma shaggy and daphny asked the mortons why they had risked there lives to save strangers who the king had outlawed. because said timmy " my grandfather told me stories of how during the second world war strangers had taken him in when he had been outlawed by the nazis"" could we do no less he said". the mortons spent the next several days being shown around they went they were treated like heros . it seemed the people of coolsville knew everything there was to know about they went to buy something they were universally told" your money is no good here " " consider this our way of saying thank you for everthing you did for mystery inc." as the mortons were leaving 2 weeks later the 4 of them began to reflect upon what timmy morton had said about his grandfather being saved by an act of kindness during what what was probley the cruelest period of time in modern history. and as they reflected it was not lost on them how an act of kindness done 70 years ago by someone long now dead had come full circle and saved there lives when they needed it the most. and so it is in life, one act of kindness begans another and another ...what act of kindness will **you** preform today?

please review and leave comments


End file.
